Ultraverse
by gggosiaaa
Summary: Usagi and Mamoru,happy,nearly married, but did Mamoru betray someone from his family in the old kingdom?will the new arrival mean great danger?will the senshi perish?Wiseman is back wanting the earth again, with all the answers, and they don't look good..
1. Chapter 1

"Such a long day..." Mamoru Chiba took his worn out keys from the inside pocket of his jacket and turned the locks. He always liked the sound of the little squeak that came from the last slot, this was the point that he knew he was home, he always wondered why the doors made such a noise when he came back from work, as if they were saying "welcome back".

As the last lock turned he opened the door and stepped inside his apartment. Oh, how he longed to get this dammed tie of his neck and slip into something more comfortable. " i think i'll have a bath and some piece and quiet" .

He started to laugh.

"Chiba you sound like a woman" he thought and stepped into his living taking the laptop bag, he opened it and took out the computer, un-doing his shoes he turned it on. Typing in the password,he finally snatched off his tie and sat down on a chair. He looked up on the computer screen and turned on Vivaldi spring- the four seasons from the music files.

Resting his whole body and putting one leg on top of the other he finally felt a little relaxed after the whole day, colsing his eyes and putting both his hands behind his head. He was so peacefull, just like the day he and all the senshi were saved by Uasgi from Galaxia. Being it four years after that horrific battle, things could never have been more serene. He smiled again to himself and driffted away listening to the delicate sounds of violins, Vivaldi so beautifully composed all those years ago. He wondered if such music was played on the moon kingdom ,the day he and Serenity danced in the magnificant ballroom of the moon castle, only seconds later to be killed from Beryls and Metallias attack.

He winced a little " come on don't torture your self any more, were both fine, we all are" he pondured in silence, " or at least i hope so..." he thought and opened his eys "please let it just stay the way it is" and turned his head towards a picture frame standing on the window sill of him and his girlfriend Usagi sitting next to each other. He remembered the picture being taken a year ago. Looking at the smiling face of his beautiful girl, he felt joy and happiness. The mere sight of her eyes was comforting. He once again closed his eyes and dozed of, not hearing the lock on his door turn.

Slowly and without a sound the massive door opened letting a small draft fly in, a shadow was gradually making it's way towards him, closer and closer, just mere inches away from touched Mamoru's shoulder and shook it.

Mamoru gasped,let out a small yell and fell from his chair, which now lay on top of him.

"Oh dear, i'm so so so so ever sorry" Usagi said taking the chair of Mamoru, who now looked up straight into her face " i didn't want to scare you, i'm ever so sorry" she repeated. He rubbed his head where the chair hit him.

" No no , it's alright, i shoudn't fall asleep at 7:20, i'm not a child, goodness, i just came in ,sat down and.."

"..fell alseep?" she finished for him " Mamoru..." she said in a cross yet concerned way,everytime she got a little angry with him she seemed to forget to call him that cute nick-name she always said to him- Mamo-chan- which he knew now wasn't a good sign.

" your going to overwork yourself, i don't want you to be one of those guys only focused getting on the bosses good side, i know it's important, but so is your health, i don't want you to end up in bed sick because of this and you darn well know what i meen"

He turned his head towards her, she was right, he did work an awful lot, but he was so close to reaching his goal, his whole life will change, for him, for her. He was doing this for her, but she already knew that, and saying it again wouldn't help, just get her more angry. He smiled weakly.

" Usako, i'm close, so close, please i know it's fustrating for the both of us but i'm nearly there just a few more people to train..."

"Mamo-chan, you said that after you and your boss employed Tasuki, don't you think he's taking advantage of you?"

Mentioning Tasuki always did the trick, he and Mamoru became very good friends, ever since Mamoru hired him to be one of his helpers at the medical computer's research lad industries,an advanced technology group,who use science so that computer's help people in need, like a serious operation or transplant. Mamoru loved his work and he liked his co-workers but she was again right.

" well maybe a little" he continued "but my contract is in and the company will be making me it's medical computer manager any day now, i can't stop you know that, not with all the people i have already underneath me, working their hands off, i can't do that to them...and you, i want you to be proud"

Again he looked at her hoping she understood, what was he thinking, of course she understands she's just a little worried. Her eyes, her huge blue eyes, which he loved so much were so sad, he hated making her sad, it killed him everytime he did.

"Usako, please, don't look at me that way, you know what your doing to me" She sighed and sat down on the couch. The smell of roses tickled her nose, she looked at the coffee table and took one out from the vase,it's magnificent red colour hipnotizing her.

"I just don't want you over worked that's all" she whispered grumpily and began to stroke the gentle red sat down next to her and put his finger under her chin lifting her had matured so much he sometimes missed the childish side of her.

"I know you don't" he whispered and kissed her gently " this is why i love you so much, you know exactly what to say to me" and touched his forehead on hers "just a little more i promise" she smiled weakly "ok, and you remember your promise?" she asked suddenly.

"Of course i do, that's why i'm doing everything i can to finally get my promotion" remembering that he promised them being married when he finished his project for the company. They made a deal three years ago, she took it a little further, saying if he got the promotion and she learned how to cook, then they'd get married,well, she kept her end of the bargain, she did learn, not as fantastic as Mako chan's cooking but still very satisfing, she fought bravely, and just one day, POP!she got it. Now it's his turn to keep his promise.

Still sitting on the couch, he took the rose from her,laid it on the table and hugged her,She was all he needed after such a pettite body metled into his,making him feel his energy coming back to neared his lips to hers kissing them sighed gently, which made him long for her even more. Hugging and kissing madly, they lay on the couch feeling every touch and move. As love took over their bodies, a huge blast came from the city. As they jumped back, they could see a huge cloud of smoke arising from the town center. Mamoru stood up and opened the balcony doors, a small panic taking over him.

"four years...four years of silence" he thought blankly as Usagi hurried out to him and hid herself in his arms still looking at the huge mushroom like smoke cloud...


	2. Chapter's 2 and 3

The dark mass of clouds which appered in the city were disolving, making it look like a thick fog took over the town. People started to walk over to the massive hole made from the earlier blast.

The huge ripped out chunk of earth showed water pipes which were now allowing water to flow into the gap, electric lines broken and going crazy.

„Back away people, move ,too dangerous please abandon this place now!" shouted one of the firemen who arrived at the blast sight just minutes after it happened.

The firetrucks,police cars and ambulances looked like tiny ants around the gap, not too mention the rescue teams. They all relized that since the blast was in the city center, moans and even screams came out from the rubble, and the situation was quite intense. As the paramedics, firemen and policemen started to help the trapped people, and a large group of people gathered around the sight,

a dark blond and an aquamarine looked from afar.

„so this is what you were takling about..." said the blond still looking in the direction of the blast „and i thought you were pulling my leg"

the aquamarine picked up a round mirror and held it up near her face

„you wish i was pulling your leg Haruka" she closed her eyes touching the rim of the mirror,meditating in her thoughts, the mirror seemed, quiet now ,no activity. So why did it tell her before and not now what was going on? Suddenly the mirror gave a shudder as a shadow appered in it,with a jump she opened her eyes quickly and gasped. Was it gone?

„what the..." She looked puzzled

„Michiru what is it?" Haruka turned herself towards her looking concerned

„I don't know what to make of this..." she started pacing, which made Haruka even more concerned , Michiru never paced up and down with such a look on her face.

„Haruka I think we need to speak with the others..."

„Damm it Michiru you scaring the hell out of me what is it?" demanded her partner. Michiru turned her head with a serious look towards Haruka

„Our prince is in perill Haruka, the shadow i saw looked like a girl, but her soul, dark and evil, this is no ordinary evil, this girl, or i should say 'thing' is after our prince, the problem is..." she trailed of closing her eyes to get better vision again

„..is that i saw her dressed in a golden fuku, the face was blurred, turning from mars,to merkury and all of us at the same time..." she finished wondering if Haruka understood

„Do you meen to say you saw a sailor soldier with all of our faces?" said looking a little amused at the thought „ it sounds like a bad comedy aren't you a lit..."

„Haruka this isn't the past evil i felt," Michiru turned her voice into and angry tone" this is something so haunting i'm shaken up to my bones, one of the ugliest feelings i ever had, it looks like something wants to take control of us, something which wants to use us, combine with us and use us to destroy..." she finished panic stricken...

„destroy what?" Haruka asked thinking if she wants to hear the answer at all.

„destroy everything which is connected with the prince and finally destroy him..." she finished, Haruka was right she didn't want to hear that part, so, they are all in danger,after four years all the bad stuff came back again, Haruka punched her fist on a wall next to her and leaned against it.

„call the others..." she said already tired of the thoughts running through her head.

* * *

><p>The night drew closer and winds started to howl and dance around the tall buldings of the city. The blast sight was clear, no more people around only a huge, black gaping hole, no more pipes flowing water, no more electic poles going haywire, all was still and rescue teams cleared the sight.A moving came from the ground the deepest part of the canyon, shook violently and a hand came bursting through the dirt reaching higher and higher towards the sky as it started to unravel the rest of the body. The figure stood up, shook the ground of some parts of the shoulders, chest and jumped with such power and speed that within seconds it was at the top of the hole. As the moonlight hit the persons face, an evil grin appered on it. It was a girl, a young woman in her twentys. She dusted the rest of some dirt she had on her short brown hair.<p>

„So...Earth, never knew i'd see the day of returning...home" she finished as the last word rolled on her tounge for a while. She colsed her eyes joined her thumbs and index fingers together and started muttering an incantation. Quickly opening her eyes she started to rise of the ground until she was in view of the flats and houses, hovering over the city, putting both hands on her side her shook her head sarcasticly.

„tut,tut,tut oh Endymion i see you sold out completly with this dump, i bet you think your new 'you' is nice and peaceful in this farse of a place, well...'' with that she brushed her bangs falling on her face to the side „ lets just see about that"

* * *

><p>At Rei's shrine, all of the soldiers reunited once more, started to debate on what Michiru's mirror showed that evening. As they talked of what the whole sitation ment, Mamoru sitting next to the door, felt a panic come over him which he didn't understand. A bead of sweat came rolling down his forhead.<p>

„Futago?..." he whispered so silently that no one heard him,except Usagi who sat next to him.

„Mamo-chan?" she asked turning her head, Mamoru woke up from his day dream and shook his head

„nothing, sorry just a little shaken up that's all..." he answered weakly trying to give a little smile, but she was no fool, Usagi let it go, but her mind was running wild. She turned away listening to the rest, just to turn her head again back towards Mamoru. He suddenly became pale and had a worried look on his face, this wasn't the kind which showed he was tired, or sick it was like he saw a horror movie which scared the living soul out of him. Becoming a little scared she put his hand on top of his.

„Mamoru , i never saw you like this what's wrong?" the rest hearing this turned to him. Mamoru closed his eyes feeling defeat, and that he had to tell what's the matter.

„I...I don't really know what, I felt...weird" he said , the senshi started to look concerned.

„a good weird or a bad weird" asked Makoto probably saying the question which everybody wanted to ask. Mamoru sighed.

„a...scared weird" he half whispered and dragged his hand though his dark hair. The girls looked at each other. Michiru turned to Rei.

„ I think we'll need a prediction Rei is the fire ready?" The raven haired girl nodded

„yes, no problem follow me, i think the sooner the better" They all agreed and walked towards the meditation room. As they neared the room Usagi grabbed Mamoru's hand.

„Mamo-chan" she whispered „tell me quickly who is Futago? I heard you say it"

„that's the thing i don't know but when i said this name i felt so..." he trailed off . He really didn't know how to finish the sentence. She smiled trying to make a good thing out of a bad situation.

„don't worry we'll soon see, Rei's the best at this kind of stuff, you'll be ok"

He smiled back and wished that she was right about the last part of her sentence.


	3. Chapter's 4 and 5

Rei was sitting,with her eyes closed in her usual meditating position for quite some time, the others waited for her just outside the door so as not to interfere.

The fire started to grow larger with each of Rei's words, she suddenly held her breath, and opened her eyes with a jilt.

She narrowed her eyes and moved her head a little to the left, has she seen something? All of a sudden the fire burst out of it's usual spot closing and making a circle around her. A figure appered in the flames and stepped out learing at Rei.

„uh,uh,uh Mars i don't think so" she smiled, an evil grin appering on her face. Rei jumped back and gasped. She was looking into a womans face, delicate with rosie cheeks, beautiful but evil features. She had a golden fuku,pale yellow boots, and a golden cape on her back attached to her shoulders.

After hearing Rei, the soldiers bursted in through the doors only to see flames soaring and reaching the ceiling. Their attention closed on Rei and the woman who appered out of nowhere. Changing quickly into their alteregos the senshi grabbed Rei out of the burning building.

„Merkury water now!" shouted Venus.

„shine aqua illusion!" came the soldiers cry,water flowing from her harp. The fire died down, destroying the small hut like room.

They turned round after hearing a slow clapping sound from behind.

„Bravo my dear, bravo..." said the strange woman who escaped the burning building,making her way slowly towards them. The sailors stiffened and prepared for an attack, when the woman's face came into vision. Her face was so familliar, those eyes,mouth,cheeks...

„Well, well, well I see your doing well Endymion nice bunch of super hero's around you..." she sniggered, laughing a little.

„ who are you,what do you want from us, from him?" Asked sailor moon anger rising in her chest.

„ HA,HA,...Serenity nothing from you you've done quite enough, your the one who actually is the...purest of this whole 'team' my anger does not concern you, only him..." with that she threw an angry look towards Mamoru. Uranus took out her sword jumped next to the stranger and put the blade on her neck.

„cut this crap out you devil witch, and tell us who are you before i do some serious damage"

The woman laughed moved one finger and a thrust of wind through Uranus away and hit a nearby tree.

„I told you my interest is only with HIM...I see you don't remember , well then let me help..." her stare became dangerous,the brown colour of her eyes dissapering turning red. a symbol appeared on her forehead , looking like a star, light shining from it . The light hit Mamoru and visions started to appear.

/Vision/

He heard laughter, as two children ran across the meadow

„ENDY! ENDY WAIT" shouted a little brown haired girl

„YYYH COME ON DON'T BE SO SLOW!" he shouted back racing up a hill. Finally out of breath they both sat under a tree.

„i will beat you someday" she pouted and follded her arms together.

„oh come on don't be so grouchy, you know that i'm the one sopossed to take care of you so how would it look if you beat me, it would make me weak"

„and again talking about strength, you sound like father, when he keeps on going on and on about me being a senshi...but..." she became silent. Little Endymion took, the girls hand

„but you know that it's your destiny and it's my job to protect you so your the best fighter ever! you'll knock the other senshi down with your abilities"

:i just don't think i can..."she trailed off looking worried

„look at me" he said to her grabbing her hands „i will always be there for you do you understand?"

She nodded with a little smile appearing

„thank you.." she whispered and hugged him

/End of Vision/

The scenary dissolved and revelled a battle field

/Vision/

„ENDYMION YOU PROMISSED! I NEVER WANTED THIS" she shouted her brown bangs in her eyes stuck with the tears trailing down her face

„ I CAN'T...I CAN'T! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I CAN'T HELP YOU!"

They were standing between a canyon, he couldn't reach her, and the ground she was standing on was slowly collapsing.

„DAMM YOU! YOU KNOW I NEVER WANTED TO FIGHT! YOU, ME,THE QUEEN SAVED EVERYONE! I WANTED PEACE,NOT THIS, SERENITY TOLD YOU TO LET GO! WHY MAKE A WAR?WHY?"

her last cry was so intense the prince started to look at her through tears, her sailor outfit ripped in some places with bloody cuts here and there.

„i'm sorry..." he whispered. She looked at him in anger and horror

„I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS YOU HEAR ME! NEVER!" she shouted with all the air her lungs had. The ground under her collapsed and with a last scream she dissapered.

„NNOOO!" he cried out as the rumbeling stopped and all was still

„no..."he repeted sobbing harder

/End of vision/

Mamoru stood there his eyes beginning to tear up.

„you...your..." as he stattered she smiled with her evil grin again

„ladies and gentelmen, the traitor has remembered!" and started laughing. The senshi stood there baffled.

„Mamoru what's going on, you know her?" asked pluto looking one minute at him, the next at her.

He lowered his head, tears running down his face.

„she's...she's..." he started, only to be interupted by the stranger

„OH COME OOOON! don't tell me it takes you to do everything this long?" she said angily

Sailor moon looked at Mamoru

„Mamo-chan who's...?"

„She's Futago, my...my twin sister" he quickly whispered

Mamoru looked up at Futgo,how could he not relize or not remember his twin sibling? His emotions were so out of place he didn't know what to do.

„Futago I..."

Futago shot an angry look

„you are NEVER aloud to call me that again,i forbid it, my name is Queen Ginirono,ruler of the ultraverse" with that she trailed the sehshi with her eyes and took a step back.

„Blood rage sunlight!" she shouted knocking down everyone in an instant with the mighty spell.

Usagi got to her knees,stood up and looked at Futago

„Listen to me, if not Mamoru please listen to me..."

„Serenity, always trying to make peace,poor naive Serenity, don't you see?" asked Futago her evil dying down a little

„you can't trust anybody they'll just stab your back and rip you hreat out, what's the point of caring?"

„sometimes we think a person has done something bad, when their intentions where pointed towards good..."

„STOP IT SERENITY!"shouted Futago grabbing her hair on the side of her head

„don't think that having ANY kind of emotions towards you i will go easy"

„Futago.."

„STOP IT! I'm NOT the sappy Futago, i'm the ruler of all of you i control the solar system, i banish stars to their deaths i create new life if i please,i change EVERYTHING..."She started to move towards the senshi

„...i command the entire universe. Without me your nothing,it was me who decided if you soldiers are created,me who gives you power, all your incantations come from me, I'm the one who even outshines the moon and gives all of you the light , I'M SAILOR SUN! RULER AND QUEEN OF THE ULTRAVERSE!"

The senshi looked at each other in horror. Sailor sun? Mother of all senshi? How is it possible? They have their palnets, what was going on? Wasn't the palce where stars where born called the coldron? Questions sorred through all their minds.

„If your a sailor senshi , why attack us what did we ever do to you?" asked Saturn.

Sun looked at her

„you keep watch over the person i despise, and that alone makes you my enemies..." launching another attack the senshi missed it by inches.

„Venus love me chain!"

„world shaking!"

„supreme thunder!"

the scouts sent their spells towards Sun,only to hit her , not making any impact what so ever.

„i've already told you...i gave you your powers" sun grinned with that eveil grin again

Sailor moon took her wand

„silver moon,therapy ki...!" she couldn't finish as she saw Sun turn away and jump to the sky disappering.

„What the...?" Mars looked puzzled „ where's she gone?" they looked around , suddenly hearing a voice

„Sailor senshi!" They looked up it was coming from everywhere

„our encounter tonight has ended, i will not fight you, but i will return and have my revenge,next time don't make it so easy, let's see if you'll be able to surpise me..."

laughter was heard echoing through the city. Ami was typing something in her computer, her eyes widened

„you guys we need to get out of here NOW!" as all of them scurried away another blast came from the stop they where standing,knocked them down and covered a little with bits of flying ground.

„UNTIL NEXT TIME BE PREPARED,BE VERY PREPARED!"suns words boomed in their ears and all was silent.

The senshi stepped up from the ground, their bodies aching,and changed back . Minako rubbed the back of her head.

„that devil! Who does she think she is.."

„i know i feel like being hit over by a truck" grunted Makoto

Ami walked towards them„i fear she is a huge threat i did some calculat..."

„STOP IT! JUST STOP!" shouted Mamoru,hiding his face in his hands.

They all went silent, looking as Mamoru in his civil clothes got up,a little dusty from the rubble.

„this is something that i must do, i started this i have to finish..." he said whiping his cheek with his sleeve

„ok Mamoru, just what the hell happened between you two, here we are everythings quiet and suddenly an old relative of yours appears and trys to kill us then you" said Haruka walking towards Michiru who got up and was brushing of dirt from her dress.

Mamoru took a deep breath.

„ let's get out of this place somewhere quiet i tell you everything"


	4. Chapter's 6 and 7

They all decided to go to Makoto's palce. Gathered round the coffee table sitting on sofas and chairs the senshi sipped coffees and teas from their mugs trying to calm down after the horrible evening. It was nearing 11:00 o'clock and all the girls where looking at Mamoru.

They didn't want to pressure him, seeing that he already was so shaken up.

Mamoru stood by the window looking at the sky when he started to talk.

„i don't know where to start really..." he began , turning towards the girls and leaning against Makotos balcony doors.

„ We are twins, me and Futago, and i don't know why i didn't remember her until now..., she was the earth's princess in the old millenium." he stopped to drink some coffee

„ we were typical syblings, sometimes we fought but we loved each other very much, everytime i got into trouble she had my back and she always helped me, maybe that's why our mother called her the peacemaker, anyway, she was chosen by earths generals to be the earths sailor, sailor sun, for you see Futago had a power, a power that the rulers of earth realized would come in handy if ever a war started,she on the other hand wanted to use this power for peace and good,i have a simular power to heal wounds, but it's nothing compared with my sister, they even thought she could be more powerfull then the entire universe...Futago always begged me to help her escape her destiny but it was too late... even i sold out on her a little,.. believing that was the right thing to do..." he trailed of closing his eyes

The senshi started to worry, if she wanted peace why has she become the thing she hated all along.

„Mamoru thats fine, but why does she want to kill her own brother, did you hurt her? Kill somebody she loved? Her anger was so strong even i felt it.." said Michiru

Mamoru rubbed the ridge of his nose with his fingers.

„all i can say is that when we grew up and the war between lunarians and earth began, something changed on the day we all were reencarnated,some minutes before i died, i lost sight of Futago on the battle fields, i was trying to help her get to all of you and the queen of the moon , to stop the attack from being completed,she told me to get to serenity help her escape in time, so that she could use her powers to stop everything what happened. I remember a sudden blast of energy just as i saw my sister i tried to run to her help her but something took hold of me, i couldn't move, like an invisible rope tied around me, and everytime i tried to fight it, the grip became stronger, as i struggled the ground shook, ripped open and the part where Fugao was standing collapsed into a gaping ravine...she thought i didn't want to help her, that i abandoned her, but someone took control of me, just as soon as my sister was gone i could move again..." he finished lowering his head, wrinkling his closed eyes remembering the fatefull day.

„ so your telling us, she was so devastated thinking you abandoned her, she swore revenge on you? Is that why she so determined to get you?" asked Ami looking stunned.

Setsuna got up from the couch and looked at the others

„i belive that somebody intended to make her think that the prince left her,she loved peace like serenity, you saw the way she looked at Usagi,her hatred died down a little, it's not possible that her evil is natural, i think somebody took advantage of her pure and inosent heart,just like the time samll-lady was taken over by wise man...but that does not change the fact that we're in deep trouble unless we find the sorce of her brain-washing or the thing which controls her it means trouble for us..."Setsuna finished sipping her tea.

„ok so what do we do?" asked Rei still absorbing the whole situation

„i shall look through the time gates try to find out what happened that fatefull battle day, in that time depart to your houses , be in contact all time, if anything out of the ordinary happens let the others know straight away, i will be as quickly as possible" with that she opened her hand , and the time jewel appered before their eyes, Setsuna whispered a short spell which opened a portal and she dissapeared.

The others slowly started getting up form their seats and departing for their houses. Usagi took Mamorus hand

„Come on Mamo-chan let's go home, rest a while ok?" he turned to her ,smiled weakly and nodded.

They walked to where their car was parked, got in , he turned the keys in the ignition and pulled out from the parking spot.

Driving home Mamoru was thinking,lost in his thoughts. As he changed the gears, he tired to concentrate on driving but couldn't. Usagi turned her head towards him. She never saw him so ...defeated.

„Mamoru..."

„Yhy..."

„would you like something?"

„what do you mean?"

„...well being it so intense i thought you'd like something to cheer you up, at least for a little while i don't know, a movie, book, food..."

He smiled for the first time that evening

„your sweet, thanks but i'm good, don't worry about me..." he replied, in half whisper, she smiled back a sort of sad smile turned to look out her passenger window, and silence took over them again.

* * *

><p>Finally they were home. Usagi got out of the car and straightend. She turned to see Mamoru closing the car , trying to avoid yawning, his eyes circled and tired. She put her hands on her hips<p>

„alright you, bed , you look like the walking dead, now go" she comanded putting her hands on his shoulders leading him towards their apartment.

„ok,ok i'm going, it's just been such a hectic day,sleep just isn't on my mind.."they walked through the main entrence of the flat.

„well, it's going to be, now up" she said pushing him in the lift which came down.

They opened and walked in their apartment, turning on the lights in the hall. Mamoru jumped a little, when Usagi suddenly let out a happy little cry

„Mamo-chan..." she walked up to their balcony door, putting her hands on the glass smiling „...it's snowing"her eyes fixed on the tiny cold stars falling gently from the sky.

Mamoru smiled. She always made him smile, she always made him happy, her aura was so innocent that he was overjoyed when it hit him. A warm feeling came flooding into his chest. Oh, how he loved this girl for not asking him anything more about tonight, just letting him have his bit of peace,he knew she understood him without saying anything.

Walking up to her he put his arms around her and nuzzled his head into her sholder, looking through the window with her.

„thank you..." he whispered into her ear,tickling it a little with his colsed her eyes and nestled her head against his. Her hands touched his.

„i know Mamo-chan...i know" she let out a sigh." i know it's complicated but you'll be fine, we'll help her i just know it"

Mamoru unraveled his hands from her waist and sat down on the couch, his head falling backwards looking up at the ceiling. The hatred and evilness which was painted on his sisters face haunted could he forget her? How could this be happening? , how could he let it happen? , who cursed him into not letting him help her? His anger rising, how could someone tore him away from his twin? Turn her against him? He put his palms on his eyes, groaning in anger.

Usagi walked over to the back of the sofa to Mamoru , placed her hands on his cheeks ,neared her lips to his and kissed him. He instantly forgot his torment and pain kissing her back. She broke away and looked at him narrow eyed

„Mamo-chan, you have to stay focused and ready for anything, for her, so stop torturing youself and get a grip, i know it's difficult but we'll get her back, i promise you." and she sat down next to him.

„just hearing you say it makes it better" he whispered and hugged her.

His hands touched her hips and he kissed her again. She colsed her eyes and put her hands on his neck pulling him closer.

„could we finish what we started earlier?" he whispered in her ear „ i need you.."

She just managed to nod her head inbetween all the kissing and touching and reached for Mamoru's shirt buttons undoing them one by one...

* * *

><p>Setsuna was standing facing the door of time. The time jewel glowed as she searched for anything connected with Futago and sailor sun's past.<p>

Getting angry she looked on and on.

„come on..." she said to herself „there has to be something..."

All of a sudden the time jewels glow bursted out into light opening the portal and shoing her a scene, she stopped and looked at the image and gasped...

„oh no...can't be..." she looked in terror

„OH YES IT CAN!" a voice suddenly shouted out of no where, and in seconds Sailor sun appeared in front of her destroying the portal. Setsuna narrowed her eyes

„Sun we have to help you, you can't go on like this"

Futago smirked

„my master isn't going to be happy with you, medling in the time like that"

„Sun listen to me, you were ticked into this you and Endy..."

„Don't Ever say his name in my presence!" she spat out, anger rising, Eyes glowing red.

„BUT YOU WERE TRICKED, HE WANTED TO HELP, BUT COULDN'T PLEASE LISTEN LET ME SHOW...!"

„NO!" Sun's booming voice silenced Setsuna „ he left me to die, he betrayed me, after everything i had done for him, and all of you, you just let me perish" she paused, was Setsuna seeing things or did Futagos eyes start to tear up

„i would have died for any of you, but the way all of you left me, used me, i will NEVER forgive you!"

„Listen to me, the demon which took you from us is using you, and he used a curse spell to make you belive we left you, please sun, listen to reason, we never left you why would we betray a fellow senshi?"

Sun looked at her amused

„maybe jealousy? Your powers came from me i gave you half of my soul for you to fight, do you know what it feels like to rip your soul into 9 parts so that you could have powers to protect the princess of the moon?I did it for her...the only soul pure enough, and you let her die...you used me... Maybe you figured this out and you all started to think to get rid of me, have the powers for yourselves, all of you make me sick!" with that she threw a blast at pluto knocking her down. Setsuna got to her knees and stood up.

„Sun your brainwashed..." Futago walked towards Setsuna

„Pluto,pluto,pluto...do you really think that after this i would belive a stupid story like brainwashing? The only one who showed me the truth is my master, but never mind , i just came here to stop you and recive that what rightfully is mine"

Sun threw a spell at setsuna, She couldn't move.

„hold still, don't worry it won't hurt...that much" Futago grinned and touched Setsuna's forhead.

She screamed, her body was burning from the inside, the pain was unbearable. Sun finished and looked her in the eyes

„sorry no more powers...now go tell the others what's in store for them..." with that she waved her hand and Pluto dissapeared. Futago looked at her palm

„mmmmm...nice to have the time back in your life..." her laughter echoed as she held the time jewel, just for it to dissapear in her hand.

* * *

><p>Setsuna woke up, she was back on earth. She stood up , the cold wind and snow tickled her face. She looked at her palm.<p>

„Time jewel appear..."

nothing

„time jewel APPEAR"

still nothing happend.

„My God..." she thought „ she is stealing our senshi powers..."


	5. Chapter's 8 and 9

„ENDY! HAHAHA WAIT UP!"

little Mamoru turned, dressed in his prince armour, a huge smile appearing on his face

„FUTAGO!OVER HERE!" He saw a little girl in a black dress with yellow short puffy princess sleeves, gold beads forming a tiara on her forhead, and orange gloves on her hands.

„Futago look" he bent down and looked at a single gold flower which grew in a little dirt patch

„Wow Endy...it's so beautiful, where did it come from? You know there are no flowers like that around here"

„ I think that somebody knows we come here and planted this here for us"

„you really think so?"

„yes, once i saw a little figure here from my window at night, with long i think blond hair and what looked like a long dress, but she dissapeared in the moon light, just like THAT!" he threw his hands at Futago, she jumped and gasped scared.

„Endy! don't do that!" Futago folded her arms with a stern look

„sorry,sorry..." he smiled laughing a little. Futago's anger melted and looked at the flower

„who do you think she was? An angel?" she bent down and smelt the flower

„i don't know but she looked...magical" he said lost in thought

„and again with the magic your such a daydreamer Endy" she smiled and pushed his shoulder

„TAG! YOUR IT! „ She shouted running away

„HHEEEY!I WASN'T READY!" he cried running after her

„THAT'S THE POINT!" and they ran laughing.

Mamoru woke up with a jilt, breathing hard trying to catch his breath. A dream, it was all a dream. No couldn't be, a memory?. He was certain of that.

He turned and looked at Usagi sleeping peacefully. He tucked the covers on her a little more, kissed her cheek and got up to the kitchen. He looked at the kitchen clock – 4:27 am.

What was the point of sleeping, he was wide awake. He made himself some coffee,sat down in a chair by the kichten table and looked at the ceiling breathing heavily. Suddenly a little glow came from the counter which caught his eye. He stood up and walked over to see a little broach. A sudden glow of light came flying from it, he covered his eyes. A little figure came into focus from the beam of light , no bigger then a little fairy. He couldn't belive it, he was looking at a minature figure of his sister.

„Prince Endymion..." she said smiling, her face completely different, warm ,kind.

He looked concerned,and remembered his sister never called him that.

„ what the..." he whispered. Her tiny figure flew closer to his face

„Don't be alarmed, i mean you no harm, i'm your sister's senshi guardian, every senshi has someone like that if you recall." He started thinking, that was true, they did have those tiny little spirits who took care of them. The tiny figure looked more sternly

„Pince, i must ask for your help, if you don't help your sister i fear the very worst may happen, not only to her, but you, the princess and all of this planet will perish..."She paused and looked into his eyes

„you see, Pluto was right, Sun is possesed, and this evil is not strange to you..."while talking she suddenly grabbed her chest hardly breathing. Endymion looked at her scared

„Spirit are you ok?" he asked not taking her eyes of her, she gained control of her breathing and straightened

„y..yes...now i am, i have been experencing these pains ever since your sister became possesed, i am a direct link too her, the good part of her, i escaped transporting myself inside this broach to you, so she would not kill me, if i were to dissapear it would mean you would never get her sanity back...and this world would be doomed" She finally looked better after her attack, and went on

„i can't stay much longer, please hold onto this" she pointed at the broach on the counter. Suddenly Usagi burst into the kitchen

„Mamoru Setsuna's..." she stopped and looked at the tiny spirit

„Princess, it's an honour..." the little figure of Sun bowed towards Usagi

„forgive me both but my energy is coming to an end, i must rest if i am to help you" she started to fade. Mamoru realizing this looked horrified

„NO! Please stay! Tell me who did this..?" he pleaded

„I...can't sta..." and she dissapeared, the broach glowed again and lay still on the counter. Usagi and Mamoru looked at each other not knowing what to say. She suddenly shook her head

„Mamoru Haurka called, we have to get going Setsuna was attacked..."

* * *

><p>They gathered as quickly as they could, considering the situation. They all sat around Mako's table once more looking at the defeted Setsuna.<p>

„so your telling us she's now stealing our powers?" Ami asked as Setsuna finished her story

„it looks like it..." she breathed heavily looking at the sailor scouts and Mamoru. Minako looked at Setsuna narrowed eyed.

„Setsuna...am i seeing thing or did your hair become lighter?"

„my God your right and your face seems older..." whispered Haruka looking at her friend.

Setsuan took Michiru's mirror, looked into it, put it down on the table with a serious look on her face.

„i was afraid of that..." she began standing up from her chair and paced around the room

„ and i feel weak...she didn't just take my powers...she took my youth...i thought this was just a legand but it's true, Sun is really the one who helped us have stronger senshi powers, she transfered part of her soul into our bodies, we absorbed it so much that everyone forgot about it and without those powers we..." she trailed of and looked down on the floor

„and what? Setsuna spit it out" Haruka was becoming less and less patient, Michiru grabbed her hand and shook her head. Haruka understood

„Sorry Setsuna it's just such a horrible day..."

„it's ok „ she smiled weakly towards her companion. Rei stood up

„Setsuna what happens to us?" Setsuna looked at all of them

„ without those powers we become old and wither away into dust, and when the last senshi dies our princess will cease to exist..."

Horror struck the room. Mamoru moved closer to Usagi and pulled her towards him. Not only was his sister and the senshi in danger but also his Usagi. How could someone do such a thing?

Setsuna quickly remebered something

„ all of you listen closely, when i was looking through the time portal before Sun's attack i found out what happened to her, my predictions came true she is possesed but someone took great care into brain washing such a powerfull senshi, a dark unnatural being from the darkest corners of hell...i'd know that dark hooded figure anywhere with his rotting hands circling around his magic orb..."

„...you meen..." whispered Mako. Sestuna nooded

„yes...wiseman is back, stronger then ever Sailor moon wasn't able to destroy him all together she banished him,before i start with his coming back, i shall reavel to you how he came to be...that image you saw Mamoru of Futago falling into the depths of a huge canyon just before the lunarian war ended, that wasn't any mere canyon...wiseman saw how powerfull of a being your sister is, he also knew she was too soft-hearted,just like small lady, so he wanted her to burst with anger and sadness, so that she could feel betrayed ,so that he would be able to kidnapp her and her her his little puppet, he put a spell over you as you were about to help her , she thought you gave up on her, his perfect plan..." Mamoru's eyes widened, anger rising even more, first his child in the clutches of this monster and now his sister? Because of him Usagi and the rest may die? This was the last straw.

Mamoru started to walk out of the room, only to be stopped by Setsuna

„i wouldn't...Mamoru please we don't need to loose you too, please control yourself it's what he wants..." she patted him on the back and smiled weakly „please..." Usagi stood up and pulled him slowly back into the chair. Her touch always calmed him down.

Setsuna continued

„ the sad part is that this isn't the end...i know what you want to ask" Setsuna lifted her hand towrds Ami and stopped her before she could say a word

„how come wiseman was there in the lunarian war...simple...he was human, and he made a packt with Metallia just like Beril, the sad thing is...it was...it was the King of earth..."

The senshi gasped, and Mamoru suddenly figured something out.

„Setsuna please don't tell me my own ….father?" he half whispered the last word. She nodded sadly, hoping Mamoru wouldn't see. He clenched his fists, not hiding his anger anymore.

„Why...why the HELL..." he spat out through his teeth, Setsuna again answered

„he saw what a long a happy life the lunarians had, and his jealousy became quite powerfull , jealousy is the dark forces favourite weak spot, chaos took over his heart and Metallia was just the thing to boost up his powers and greed, he became wise man as soon as he saw you and your sister on that fatefull day , it was him who cast the spell, it was him who created the canyon in which Sun fell, it was him who brainwashed her making her a tool in his game, because of his sudden hatered towards the lunarians he wasn't concerned about his wife, your mother, she died out of depression, about his son, and of course his daughter..." Setsuna trailed of sitting back down in her chair. Mamoru stood up, and walked towards the window, pressing his whole arm on the cold glass, resing this forehead on it.

„this is a nightmare, please tell me i'm just dreaming everybody is fine and i'm going to wake up"he said looking blankly out the window. All the senshi looked nervously at each other. The information they heared was so out of this world no one was able to speak.


	6. Chapter's 10 and 11

All was quiet in the city centers park. It was nearing midnight when the wind started howling and tore the leaves away from the tree branches. A gush of wind sored and Sun appeared in the middle of the park lake. Opening her eyes she walked across the water to the pavement.

„hmmm handy ability thank you Pluto for giving me that back" as she laughed maniacly.

She once again joined her two index and middle fingers muttered the incantation and started rising from the ground.

Once in the air she closed her eyes, sat crossed legged and whispered meditation chants turning around and around in the sky. The small gusts of wind started to grow into a small tornado, swirling faster and faster. She stopped , opened her eyes and stood up straight in the night sky

„ok dear here's the thing" she said looking at the tornado in front of her „ my brother's here and i need him delivered, master needs him apparently understand? Do whatever it takes," the tornado howled in pleasure.

„ i will meet you up shortly, i just need to pay a certian fire worrior a visit..." she smirked with a curled smile. „ now..GO!" Her words echoed in the dark sky.

Else were Mamoru felt an uneasy feeling in his stomach. They all departed home except for Setsuna who stayed with Makoto so she could be safe. Usagi was sleeping in their bedroom, after such traumatic events she fell asleep within minutes.

Mamoru knew what had to be done, this feeling kept growing inside of him, something was coming,and at all cost wanted him. He sighed miserably looking at Usagi sleeping quietly.

„ This has to end one way or another" he thought as he came to sit down next to his sleeping girlfriend. He brushed her hair away from her face and smiled weakly.

„Don't worry i'll handle this, i won't let anything happen to you" he whispered and kissed her on her rosy lips. She squirmed a little, still sound asleep. Mamoru quickly took out a piece of paper, wrote a note and left it on her bedside table. As he was walking out of their room, he changed into tuxedo,turning around to see Usagi one last time.

„I love you, remember that..." he whispered and closed the bedroom door.

Rei couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned until she coudn't take it anymore. Getting up she put on her slippers and went outside to breath in the cold air.

„Midnight strole Mars, not very sensible of you..." Rei turned horrifyed to see Sun hovering in the sky in front of her.

„Sun...wh..what are you doing here?" she asked feeling weak for the first time in her life.

„ oh nothing dear, really nothing, i just came for a little thing called..." her eyes turned dangerously red „...part of MY SOUL..." she finished with a whicked shadow on her face. Rei quickly turned into mars. Sun wasn't going to back down.

„Mars, haven't you learned anything? You belong _to meee_" the last two word sent shivers down Rei's spine

„Sun, we know what happened, we know the story, we will help you, wiseman is using yo..."

„DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME WHO'S USING WHO! You have no idea what you are takling about..."

„Sun if you destroy us you will destroy the princess..." Mars pleaded

„NONSENCE! Master promised that Serenity will be safe, you are tyhe lying , desitfull one's! You and my so called brother!" she shouted throwing a spell at mars. Rei jumped out of the way.

„FIRE MANDALA!" She hurled the attack at Sun, which for somematter hit her and burned her hand. Mars looked at her shocked. She was protecting herself, how come her attack hurt sun all of a sudden.

„DAMM!" shounted Sun her anger rising. „No matter..." she put her well arm on top of the burnt one, a glow came rushing out of it and in a few seconds the wound was gone.

„you'll pay for that..."she snarled, but Rei wasn't a fool. Attacking each other they, doged and skipped each of the rivals of breath they both stopped.

Rei looked at Sun panting

„please Sun, i know you are good i can sense there is still the good and loving Futago, why hunt us,WHY? We want you to be happy! Your brother want's you back, he loves you! He misses you!" Sun's experssion didn't melt but her head started to hurt, it hurt so bad. She grabbed the side of her head and tore at her hair,shivering from head to toe. Visions started to appear.

/vision/

„PAPA!" the little Futago ran into a grand hall room smiling

„Futago" her father hiding in the shadows of his thrown glared at her „ that is no why for a princess to act, how can you be the most powerfull worrior if you still act like a child?"

„But Papa, i want to be happy, i don't want this worrior thing..."

She saw suddenly through the shadows a red glare coming from her fathers eyes

„you dare disobey me?" Sparks came shooting from the huge thrown hitting Futago. She fell down with tears in her eyes.

„My child..." he trailed of „ that was for your own good, you are my daughter you will obey" She saw his eyes glareing. She became hipnotized repeating „i will obey, i will obey..."

All of a sudden Endymion came rushing into the room

„Futago Mariana made us treats come on!" grabbed her hand a ran out with her. She rubbed her head and ran next to her brother. The king sat in his chamber fumeing

„you will become a fighter..hy,hy,hy, oh yes you will and your medelsome brother will be the one to help me...HA HA HA HA HA"

/END vISION/

Sun shook her head

„enough!" Her red tingged eyes returning with more hatred „you dare show me this farse of a memory, no matter you talents are about to leave you once and for all"

Sun cast the same spell she did on Pluto,making it impossible for Mars to move.

Usagi woke up with a jilt, thinking she heard the horrid scream of her best friend.

„Mamo-chan, are you in the living room? I thought i hear..." she trailed off seeing a note on her bedside table with Mamoru's handwriting on it. She quickly snatched the note into her hands and started to read:

„by the time you will read this,i don't know where i'll be, please Usako don't worry, i'll make everything right, you will never get hurt i won't allow it and neither will my sister, i'll come back with her and all will be alright again, start thinking of that white dress you wanted-i think it's time for us to start our future, i love you .M."

Usagi read and re read the note until she absorbed all the information horrified

„Mamo-chan...you..."tears started falling down her cheeks,her voice shaking. She tore off the covers from her, got dressed in seconds and took out her watch communicator

„Ami,Ami are you there please Ami answer me i nee..."

„I'm here Usagi"

„thank goodness i thought i'd catch you sleeping"

„i'm far from sleeping Usa, Rei has been attacked , Sun stole her powers..."

„oh my God, things are getting worse and worse, Ami Mamo-chan's gone..."

„what..?"

„He left me a note saying he's going after Futago alone, that he has to fix everything, oh Ami, Rei coudn't handel her, no one can handle her alone, he's going to get killed!"

„calm down Usagi let's think rationaly come to Rei's shrine quickly as possible, better yet use your teleport.."

„teleport?"

„yes, the one teleport which i installed in your communicator in case of an emergency, well it's definatly one now"

„be there in two seconds" Usagi finished , and pushed a small red button on the side of her started fading and for just a split second she thought how comfortable this whole teleport thing was, and with that she dissapeared form her appartment, landing no the ground at the shrine.

She ran up the staris and with little breath left she barged into Rei's quaters

„REI!" she half shouted and ran to her friend , who was lying on her bed , sorrounded by Hotaru, Minako and Haruka.

„How is she?" Usagi looked at Rei, who's hair became greyer and her face older, she somehow seemed a little faded.

„well, she fell asleep, we quickly found her outside and took her inside, she was cold as ice, Rei's better now but this won't last long" Hotaru said without blinking.

„What the hell are we going to do at this rate none of us will be left,how are we sopposed to get Setsuna and Rei back if we don't know how long we'll last" fumed Haruka covering Rei with another blanket.

Usagi looked down at Rei's pale face,tear's forming in her eyes. Rei suddenly woke, her eyes half open,looked up and saw Usagi's face. She smiled at her and half wispered

„Usagi, why are you crying?" with that Usagi threw her arms into her friend and hugged her tightly.

„oh Rei i'm sorry, so ever sorry i should have felt that you were in trouble, and i should have known something is wrong, i shou..." Rei's finger touched Usagi's lips and silenced her

„Usa, your safe, our princess, that's all that matters , i'm a sailor soldier here to protect you, don't be sorry and appologize for my duty..." she breathed heavily but went on looking into Usagi's sad eyes

„Usagi she's good, i felt it she's one of us, please help her, if you don't all of us including her will meet our end..."

„Rei, please rest no more talk, i'll do EVRYTHING to get you, Setsuna and Futago back i promise.."

Rei smiled, a small tear fell from her eye

„and i know you always keep your promises, no matter what"

Hotaru took Rei's palm

„you have to rest , i'll take care of everything" She turned to Haruka and Minako

„you have to bring Setsuna here, i'll be able to keep a watch over them and keep the remainder of their powers safe, it's not a strong incantation, but we'll save some time" Minako and Haruka nodded and started to head out the door

„Wait take this" Usagi gave them her communicator „use the teleport from it, hopefully it'll transport all of you to Makoto's and back to Rei's"

„is this the teleport Ami installed?" Asked Minako taking the watch from Usagi's hand. She nodded. All of a sudden Haruka looked round

„Usagi where's Mamoru-san? Didn't he come with you?"

Usagi took in a deep breath, tightened her fist and gave Haruka the note from Mamoru in silence. Their eyes widened

„no...he hasn't ...that would be foolish, he's going to get hurt" said Minako taking the note from Haruka's hand. Haruka focused.

„Usagi we need to find him, you stay here with Hotaru, don't move a muscle, understand? We can't risk losing you too." She looked at Usagi, her heart melting at the sight of her depressed and horrified princess. Haruka smiled and put her forehead on top of Usagi's

„everything's going to be ok, we'll get all of them back , and help sun" Usagi looked into Haruka's eyes and nodding smiled weakly. She only wished this nightmare ended soon as Usagi watched her friends dissapear to Makoto's house.


	7. Chapter 12

Futago looked at her hands, small fire mandalas forming from one to the other, her expression blank. A small tear trickled down her face. At that she shook her head and fumed.

„what the hell is happening to me" she eyes glowing red once more.

„_Futago...Sailor Sun"_ she suddenly heard a chilling voice „_where is Endymion?" _she turned round only to see two red sparks in the shadows. She kneeled on one knee and bowed.

„he will be here shortly i've arranged it wiseman, my master"

„_gooood_, _come forward child..." _She looked up, and started walking towards the shadows. A smell of rotting flesh filled her nose. A hand shot out of the shadows and patted her cheek

„_you make your master proud, i sense you stole pluto and mars, exxxcellent work...hy,hy,hy yes excellent, not long now and you will be able to make your desires come true..."_ coming out of the shadows the hooded figure floated towards her hovering,cross-legged.

„_before you claim that what belongs to you from the sailors, deal with your brother, he's the one making it immpossible for you to be happy..."_ he neared his finger to her forehead and touch it, a beem of black thunder circuled around Sun's head

„_your brother want's to take advantage of you, steal you away from me, make you powerless, just like the day he left you to die..." _she squinted as images where forming in her head,horrid images of her being alone, used , trapped, with Endymion floating in and out. Her eyes went blank, as she tightened her fists

„_yes, daughter feel the hatered, and give me poweeer"_

„betrayed, betrayed, beatrayed..." she said over and over as wiseman's laugh echoed though out the Ultraverse kingdom still holing his finger on Futago's forehead.

…...

Mamoru opened his eyes, and quickly got up from the ground, where was he? He looked around the deserted place. He remembered him looking for his sister when all of a sudden a twirling dark mass snatched him of the ground, that was the last thing he recalled before passing out, until now. He started walking and looking around. Rubble everywhere, dirt and clouds of fog. He looked down and noticed he was in his civil clothes. He tried turning back to tuxedo but realized he couldn't. His pocket started to glow and the brooch he found on the kitchen counter came shooting out of it. It hovered in mid air in front of him suddenly forming the tiny spirit he encountered earlier. His sister's tiny guardian bowed

„prince, welcome to the nightmare city of the Ultraverse"

„the what...?" he stared at her shocked

„Nightmare city, belive me this place is no illussion, every person's nightamre is stored in this place, everytime you dreamt something bad it came to this place..."

„you mean this place thrives on people's most darkest fears?"

„i'm afraid so..."

„how is that possible i thought chaos was the most evil thing created by humans"

„well your majesty your not mistaken, but where do you think chaos was created? Good dreams have the coldron where you and all the good stars are created,peacefull bliss, but this, this is the palce that wise man created, he declared himself the wakling nightmare king, this dear prince is the old earth..."

Mamoru's heart started jumping in his chest.

„Spirit don't tell me this is my real home planet earth, it just couldn't be..."

„ you where only saved because of your love for Serenity, look at your four generals..." she pointed at a christal clear rock formation. Mamoru's eyes widened when he saw his four soldiers jedite,nephrite,zoisite and kunzite in a deep coma burried in the mass,their eyes closed,motionless,crying out in pain every few seconds. Mamoru ran up to the rock and looked up at them. The spirit flew next to him.

„Their souls are trapped within this nightmare, no cure for souls has ever been found, they sold out on what's true and good, they didn't forfill their mission to the dark kingdom of Ultraverse, so this is their punishment, i think deep down inside they still were good,and the dark kingdom noticed this,they became brainwashed just like their princess, Futago, but they were ment to be sacrificed, it was all planned out by the king, wiseman..."

Mamoru was starting to think this was an ilussion, but touching the christal containing his allies, was no ilussion, and reality hit him. He punched the rock,with his fists.

„why would someone want to do this, this is pure madness" The spirit looked at him not knowing how to answer. Mamoru turned to face her.

„there must be a way of helping them too, there just has to be, you said so yourself if only one person did this, then how come another can't undo this?"

Sun's gardian shook her head not looking at him

„because once you sell your soul and you destroy the guardian within you your as good as dead...i managed to escape that's why you have a chance at helping Futago"

Mamoru collapsed onto his knees, still looking at the four men frozen in the christal. Finally he calmed down

„spirit it's time, it's time i finished this, and destroyed this farse of a place my father created and get my sister back"

„prince in order to do so you must become..." she touched his chest and a light came racing through his body „...yourself once more"

He looked down and noticed his royal armour on his body, only stronger. He felt a rush of power filling in, his hands glowing.

„what is..."

„prince, this is your power, the one from the golden christal, use it's power's to the fullest and you will be able to do wonders" with that she dissapeared

„i shall return when my time comes" he heared a soft voice as delicate as the wind.


	8. Chapter 13

Usagi sat next to Rei who was sleeping, when suddenly the rest of her friends returned from Makoto's. After the attacks on pluto and mars half of them watched over setsuna the rest over Rei. Usagi noticed that Setsuna has become even more faded ,weak and older.

„I will help them as long as i can, but please hurry" said Hotaru forming a light bubble around Rei and Setsuna. The senshi nodded, and turned into their alterego's.

Michiru turned to Usagi and gave her the mirror.

„Here, it will let you know what's going on, and keep you safe"

„but neptune what about you?"

„don't worry about me, we need to stay in contact, plus while i'm not here i'll feel a bit better about leaving you alone princess" she smiled. Neptune turned back to the rest of the senshi.

„we can use Usagi's teleport to transfer us to where Mamoru-san is, let's just hope we're not to late"

and touching the watch, holding each others hands, the remaining five senshi ,uranus, neptune, jupiter, venus and mercury dissapeared in a flash.

„please be carefull, find them..." whispered Usagi looking at the empty spot her friends had been on a few seconds ago.

…...

Mamoru looked around the dark empty planet. It seem to go on forever. Every now and then he saw somebody trapped in the clear christal, in the same state his generals were, closed eyes, sleeping as if in a coma, moaning from time to time. The mere sound of the pain like screams coming from those souls made Mamoru shiver. He kept on moving, with strong winds and fog crashing into his face. He felt uneasy, as he noticed a small like cave in the side of a mountain. He ran up to it and touched the opening. His uneasy feeling dissapeared, what was that. He moved into the dark cave, walking through it's small , damp corridor. He looked up and noticed small tiny lights on top of the ceiling, making it more clear to see. The tunnel went on and on until he saw a door. He picked up his pace and reached for the door . Looking around he started to think of how to break the lock. He remembered that the spirit gave him his armour back, as well as his sword. Not thinking twice he reached for it and hit the lock with the sharp blade destroying it instantly. He stepped into the dim room. A time like room covered in dust helb books, toys, rotting apples, and fruits,drawings and lots of other things someone wanted to hide. He stepped inside looking around when all of a sudden he noticed a small wooden desk with beautiful owls carved forming it's legs. He came closer and saw dirty bits of paper. He picked one up, it was a diary entery, probably the rest was destroyed by the hands of time. Although smugged and filthy he was able to read it

October 10th 612

_**I've managed to hide once more from my horrible training, papa won't be happy with me, but sitting here writing in you journal is all the serenity i need now. Endy says i have to finish what i started, but i'm tired. After the moon queen came to visit us, i became weak like some part of me was missing. They said i helped a princess, is there another besides me? I didn't realize that there were other people in this universe, the lunarians are so kind and gentle, humans don't shine so brightly, well only my brother has the same glow as them. Don't get me wrong dear journal, i love humans, they are nice, but ever since i started my training, papa and peole around me started to act werid, maybe i'm overreacting. I'm so confused. All i know that me and Endy will stay in this place for sometime maybe until the day is done so i can just find peace and quiet within my dear journal see you tomorrow, we're about to see who can eat more of Mariana's sweet's me or Endy...yours F.**_

Mamoru finished reading, small tears forming in his eyes. He touched his sisters for a second he felt what it was like when his sister was good. No evil in her heart, so pure and yet so naive, not knowing what all the rotten people, her father,their father had instore for her. His hatered towards wiseman grew ever more. He folded the dirty peice of paper and hid it in his pocket. Once again focusing he looked around the dusty place. His eyes looked up onto the wall and noticed a poorly hung painting. There he was, his former self , no older then 6, Futago next to him and an old woman behind then smiling lovingly. Suddenly the woman in the painting blinked, Mamoru jumped back startled. A white form appeared out of the painting transforming into a ghostly figure of the old woman in front of him. She looked at him with joy in her eyes.

„my tiny prince Endymion, oh how you've grown dear..." the ghost came closer to Mamoru and put a tiny old hand on his cheek. Being it weird Mamoru felt safe,looking into the ghostly eyes.

She smiled again „ you've become a handsome man my dear, you make your old Mariana proud..."


	9. Chapter 14

„forgive me, but i can't seem to remember you fully, i recognize you from the visions Futago showed me..." whispered Mamoru looking into the ghostly form of the old noticed that she was white except for a brooch on her chest, just like the one he had with his sister's guardian inside of it. She smiled once more and looked into his eyes, brushing away his ebony bangs to the side.

„you always had such a long fringe, and you never let me cut it, see old habits are hard to break...dear i can realize you don't remember me, it's been so long, i have even lost track floating around this living hell, this is my only sanctuary to keep me sane here, my two sweetheart's hiding place." she stopped for a moment and brushed the rest of Mamoru's bangs to the side. He didn't mind, although he didn't know a thing about her,he could feel the warmth coming from her heart, it felt nice that somebody took this much notice in you

„just like a mother..." he thought still looking at the ghost. She turned away from him and faced the painting she came out of.

„Darling prince, it's been too long, much too long..." her voice started shaking, stroking the painted Futago.

„Prince, i'am Mariana, i was your governess in the old kingdom, since the day you two were born i took care of you, bathed you, fed you, you were my two little sweethearts, my whole world. I watched you grow, we cried together, laughed together,we had some what of a normal life young children should experience. This place here? I was the one who risked my life to hide you out here sometimes so you and your sister could be children-not just fighting machines, and generals of earth..."she stopped a moment to wipe a small tear with her apron.

„This was our sanctuary, the only other person to know of this place was your true love, princess Serenity..."

Mamoru's heart jumped. He know realized how much he missed Usagi, dreading to think how she reacted to his note left on her bedside table. Mariana looked at him.

„I know that face, deary, i know it looks bad, and i know what's been happeing with you and your sister..."

„Mariana, maybe you, that is, have you...oh where do i start..." Mamoru sat down on a little chair his hands burried in his hair, elbows resting on his knees.

„i feel like my world is collapsing...am i really Endymion?, wiseman my fa...father?, and my sister can i save her ,is she real at all? Maybe it's all a trick to get rid of us all,...my God...i think i'm starting too lose my sanity with this place..."

Mariana floated over to him, kneeled on one knee, put her hand under his chin and lifted it up,looking sternly into his eyes.

„now,now we'll have none of that, i didn't raise you to turn out like this, now come on get a grip, you know your strong, and don't you dare give me that look Endymion, you maybe a grown man so act like one, even if , in my eyes, your still the little boy who ran away when he was about to get spanked..." her stare became softer and she smiled once again „ you know that your sister is her brother's peacemaker, maybe it's time to turn those roles around hy?"

Mamoru stood up from the dusty chair, took out the dirty piece of paper and held it tightly in his fist

„no one will hurt any one i love ever again" his confidence returning, he couldn't understand it, but this woman made him feel like taking on the whole universe, she gave him so much power.

„now that's my boy..." she whispered putting her hands together smiling proudly. Mamoru looked at her once more

„please i feel your kindness, your warmth, please i want to remember you, how we used to live together in the old times, are you able to show me? I know that if i didn't ask you i'd regret it..." Mariana took a few steps until she was face to face with him.

„close your eyes hunny and everything will be clear" he did as she asked. Her slim ghostly finger reached his forehead and started glowing showing Mamoru everything he wanted to know. Many flowed through his head, some were more clear the others.

/vision/

Endymion and Futago ran into the castle after looking at the flower they found in their little garden.

„your it now" panted Futago punching Endymion on the shoulder

„yeah right, as if...your so it Futago"

„am not"

„you are"

Mariana suddenly appeared next to them

„weeeellllll, here you are, you nealy gave your old Mariana a heart attack! Where have you been? and look at your clothes they are filthy! Poor Annette has enough work as it is without the highness twins giving her more! March , march, march and wash...no „but's" Endymion hunny „ she quickly held up her palm infront of Endymion before he could begin to argue.

„Mari , tell Endy he's cheating! I'm not it he is!"

Little Endymion pouted folding his arms

„am not..." he growled under his nose. Mariana scratched her curly, grey hair.

„i know" she said „i know who's it"

„you do?" they said together

„oh yes dear's i know...ME! And if you don't run to wash up the Mariana monster will catch you! " with that she started chasing after the two. Laughing and cheering was heared echoing though out the castle as the twins and their governess raced though the halls to the washroom.

/end of vision/

The images dissolved forming a new one

/Vision/

A seven year old Futago and Mamoru looked at each other in the mirror.

„Are you kidding me sister? I'm sopposed to be the PRINCE of earth, look what you turned me into, if the guys saw me..."

„oh come on to be honest if our hair was the same colour nobody would know the difference, Zoisite maybe would be the only one to recognize but apart from that who else?

„Maybe Mari..."Endymion didn't finish when Mariana suddenly appeared in the door way. She looked at them and absorbed the scene in front of her.

„now you two have done tons of crazy stuff but this takes the cake...just because your twins doesn't meen YOU can dress like him and YOU can dress..."she smiled and started laughing „like her..." and her laughter got louder.

„Heeey it was her idea! I never fully agreed to this" said Endymion now looking down and seeing his sister's dress where his armour should have been. Futago laughed too

„brother dear i think the only thing missing are some flowers from mama's garden in your hair"

Mariana covered her face and chuckled happily

„Mariiiii, not you..." his big blue eyes starting too tear up

„oh come, come your only playing let's get you two back to your clothes or we'll never hear the end of this"

Futago smiled

„yes, especially if our noble prince had to curtsy in front of his four generals"

„Futagoooo, stop it and give me my armour"

„alright , alright keep calm..." she smiled and peaked her brother's cheek.

„i'll help you" said Mariana „at this rate you'll come out of your chambers in a hen or mouse outfit"

They all laughed and started chatting about all and nothing...

/end of vision/

Back in the tiny room Mamoru opened his eyes. Mariana was gone,now that he remembered his dear old Mariana, she was gone, and on the ground in the dirt at his feet lay a dusty old brooch. He picked it up and held it tightly

„thank you, for everything" he whispered looked around a few seconds more and walked out of the room into the damp cave was time to face this problem head on. Nothing was going to stop him. Meanwhile in a certain dusty room, an old woman standing in a painting with two children smiled, tears running down her face


	10. Chapter 15

The five senshi , neptune,uranus,jupiter,venus and mercury fell down on to the hard ground.

„ouch my back" whimpered venus standing up and streaching. They all stared at the old earth, the fog and dust everywhere. The rest were still absorbing the old planet,Ami took out her computer and started typing coordinates.

„Mamoru-san was in this exact spot we are standing on, seemed like he went..." she circrled and pointed at the foot prints not far from them „...that way"

„Well we're here high time we got a move on, what ever this place is..." and Haruka started walking in the direction of the foot prints followed by the rest. Ami walking with the rest gasped looking into her small computer screen

„belive it or not, this planet has the same atmosphere , ground, rocks like our home planet earth...which meens..." she franticly continued typing"...that we're walking on „earth" ? „ she questioned the answer the screen showed her. The senshi turned round to face mercury.

„You must be joking...this is the old earth, you mean to tell us that this was here for the last 1000 years and no one noticed?" asked venus

„that's what it's saying, yes" replied mercury

„so... we are weaker because of the absence of the rest, on the enemies teritory , which turns out to be the old millenium earth, in dust, filth and grime...great..." said uranus wiping her boot on a nearby rock from the mud she stepped in. She looked up and gasped looking at a woman's face sealed in the rock. The rest walked up to her also in shock.

Jupiter widened her eyes

„ my word...it's, it's Beryl..."Uranus and neptune looked at her

„who?" Michiru looked puzzled

„she was our very first enemy, the negaverse, one powerfull monster,even now her face gives me the creeps"

As Jupiter explained the whole story to Uranus and neptune, venus and mercury still looked at the rock holding the woman prisoner. They jumped a little every second she whimpered with pain, her eyes closed, her body motionless.

„This Beryl is just a trapped soul, experiencing coutless pain through this rock" explained Mercury typing away into her computer.

„she not a threat just like the rest of them" she turned off her glasses anf showed the rest the horrible sight. Long iles of rock's spread through the waste land showing them hundred of trapped souls.

„If my calculations are correct these soul's are forever trapped here ever since they sold themselves over to the negaverse, they were used by the dark side, and now that they didn't complete what ever they where sopposed to, this is their punishment...forever trapped, forever in pain.." mercury finished whiping her cheek from the dust.

„serves the swine right for betraying the earth and the prince..."said uranus through gritted teeth „let's get going, and get out of here as quickly as possible this place is worse then hell..." with that the five sailors started to walk in the direction of the foot prints, which Mamoru left a little while back.

* * *

><p>Mamoru walked and walked, through the muck and mud every now and then noticing more trapped souls, the yells and moans pericing through his brain. All of a sudden he noticed a thunder cloud hovering around a huge castle, the same one which carried him here.,<p>

„WHAT DO YOU MEEN YOU LOST HIM!" he suddenly heard a familiar voice. His sister was angry he could sense it. A blast hit the thunder cloud and it whimpered so loudly Mamoru had to cover his ears.

„NOW BRING HIM BACK, MASTER WILL NOT BE PLEASED! FIND HIM NOWWW!" a blast hit the cloud again, it roared and flew away from the castle. Mamoru didn't want to take any chances, he dashed between two rocks hiding in the dark waiting until the monster cloud passed. Flying past him mouning from the pain ,it soared quickly and out of sight.

Mamoru emerged from his hiding place and started to run to the castle.

„so,Futago, you're here..." he thought. His palms sweaty he could feel his heart rate increase. Speeding through the mist he reached the main enterence. Pushing the doors, keeping them as silent as possible, he creapt inside the huge fort. He was amazed to see candles lit everywhere, no dust or dirt. He inhaled the air a little deeper. This was it, this was his home before all the tragic stories begun to happen. He noticed that he stood in the main hall, on the ceiling half of the earth and half of the sun were beautifully painted into one whole picture. On one half there was an „e" and on the other „f"' probably symbolising him and his sybling, in the golden times of this forsaken place. Walking on Mamoru noticed a long hall, dimly lit with lanterns, and a ton of paintings hanging on evry inch of the walls of this suddenly saw an empty hook,probably the missing painting was the one hiding in their little cave where he met the ghost of Mariana. He started walking through it looking at the verious masterpieces. He stopped suddenly and looked at one a little longer. A woman was painted on it, her deep brown eyes beautiful, but sad, her lips delicate, her hair silky dark blackish green . He walked up to it and read the little notice under it,he seemed to know this face,the woman's face reminded him of one of the phantom sister's-Petz : „Lady Petzera-Queen of earth". Queen of earth? His mind was racing. But if she was the queen of earth in the old millenium, that would meen...

„ my mother...?" he whispered in half belief looking at the delicate features. He noticed now how he and his sister had her eyes,nose,mouth. Managing to get a grip from the shock he took one last glance at the portrait,and kept moving on. Suddenly he tripped over a small bump in the carpet and the painting with his mother moved slowly away.

„another secret room, this is getting ridiculous...i've had it with surprises for one day..."he thought and went back to see what was hiding behind the huge frame. The only things there were in there was a book self with a few dusty books, huge wooden desk and loads of papers on it scattered here and there. He picked one up. It was a letter.

_Dearest love,_

_my heart is broken in two ever since i was sent away after your marrage to your husband , the king , to this meeting between us and the safe love for in your condition you shouldn't travel too much. With my returning we shall face the king together, fight for peace and a treaty so that we can live together and finish the tyrant kings reign once and for all. My love, his evil is becoming stronger,people don't know what is happening to him, i fear everyday ,the little one's inside of you must keep on growing healthy-i beg of you, be carefull. Your father's forcement to marry this evil man must end,and you, me and our little one's will be forever happy, i swear it on my life. Soon it will all be over and we'll finally have the joy we should have had in a long time. I love you forever_

_please love if something should go wrong or happen let the boy be Endymion and the girl Futago. Let those names be a little reminder of their real father_

_Saphire_

Mamoru felt his knees bend, he colapssed into the chair standing next to him. It was all beginning to fit, piece by piece. Petzera fell in love with Saphire,their love blossomed unfortunatly the lady's father wanted her to marry royalty, and the human wiseman came along, what they didn't anticipate, that before the wedding the queen noticed changes in her. She became pregnant with the twins, and until know no one knew of the secret she had hidden so well since God knew when.

Mamoru slamed his fist on the desk. Wiseman manipulated his parents, his sister , his daughter and could be a threat to kill his beloved-this was going to end tonight...


	11. Chapter 16please lookchapters changed

The cloud zoomed in and out of the rocks and canyons to find the lost prisoner. It neared the cave where Mamoru was a while back. It growled and swored on. It stopped to see five shadows moving quickly in it's direction...

The five senshi marched quickly trough the dusty place. Ami stopped and looked down on her screen.

„stop there's something coming our way..." Minako turned her head towards her

„is it Mamoru, or maybe Sun?"

„no...it's not human"

„wiseman?"

„venus...wiseman is some-what human, this is something more unnatural...prepare your selves..."

the five formed a circle and looked around. Suddenly a blast of wind wooshed past them and the thunder hovered above them.

„what the hell..." started jupiter just to be interrupted by a huge wailing sound coming from the monster hovering above them.

The silence after that was deadly.

* * *

><p>Mamoru walking on and on through the corridors heared a terrible yell through out the castle.<p>

„WHY THAT INSOBORDUNATE LITTLE...WHAT THE HELL DOES IT WANT!" his sisters voice echoed, her anger making everything shake, two paintings fell from the old hooks and smashed.

* * *

><p>Mamoru felt uneasy, something was wrong.<p>

„why isn't it doing anything?" asked Neptune with a puzzled look

„maybe it's not an enemy?" Uranus looked up half asking the question to her self.

The wind grew stronger and the senshi fell to the ground. A shadow appeared next to the cloud

„WHAT IS IT?" the furious form of Sun showed itself and stood next to the thing hovering the same way. Looking down she realized who was at her presence and a curled smile appeared on her face.

„oh, i see..." her cold voice sent chills down the soldiers spines. „good work wind...good work..."

she turned her head towards the senshi and hovered down to the ground.

„well, i have to say, congratulations on your courage, coming all this way just to protect your prince,it's a pity you will perish..."

„shut up!you maybe brainwashed but we must do what has to be done! You talk big, now fight if you dare!" Uranus took out her blade, sun smiled

„Oh Uranus, your hot head always was bothersome to me..." She flicked her fingers tripping uranus to the ground.

„why you...take that!" Haruka through the blade towards sun, Futago caught it between her hands and snapped the sword in moment it broke sun looked at her hands, they were bleeding.

„what?...the...but i'm..." she looked down on her palms covered in blood.

„does that mean..." she pondered for a few seconds „ does that mean that by stealing the two senshi powers i've become weaker?" she quickly shook her head at the thought „YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" she soared down grabbing uranus by the neck realesing her black energy through her body. Haruka fell to the ground breathing deeply. Neptune rushed to her side and looked at sun

„your actions will not be forgiven,your evil ways are coming to an end!"

„oh? You neptune? Then come on , show me what that pretty face can do..." sun glared and her anger reached it's highest point.

„SEA SUBMERGE!"

The spell hit sun. Futago smiled, but took hold of her left side where neptune through her attack, her mind was racing „ at this rate she'll get me , what did they do with these powers?Is it because i stole the energy sorce from mars and pluto? Is that why i feel their attacks suddenly?Are those forces fighting againts me? Is this that thing called Compasion?no! Love... no! what is this garbage? I must hurry if i'am to get what i need..." She leared at the senshi.

„venus love me chain!" venus hearld the attack but missed sun. Futago dissapered and reappeared in front of minako.

„now it's my turn..." she touched minako's forehead. She was unable to move.

Mako fumed

„get away from her! Supreme THUNDER!" again the attack missed sun she appaered in front of jupiter, touched her forehead so she too was un able to move.

„world shaking!"

„sea submarge!"

„shabon spray!"

each attack was missed by sun.

„BLOOD RAGE SUNLIGHT!" she yelled and the attack hit the three remaining senshi.

Sun walked up to venus and jupiter putting her palms on their heads, a blast of energy came through both the soldiers stealing the energy of love and thunders. The girls collapsed to the ground next to the rest.

„now the three of you..." sun hissed doing the same thing to uranus, neptune and mercury.

Usagi suddenly stirred. She woke up feeling a pain in her was sleeping in a chair next to Rei and Setsuna who where lying, sleeping in Rei's shrine.

„girls..." she whispered and stood up. She took neptunes mirror.

„Mirror please show me the senshi , please show me what's going on..." the mirror shined and showed a blurry picture of the five senshi lying montionless, sun over them laughing

„no...NO!" Usagi's heart started beating harder. She grabbed her chest, a sharp pain seaping through her. She looked down on her hands and gasped. They started to fade slowly.

„I just can't sit here... i have to help them , if i don't all of us are done for..." She walked out of the room, turned her head and looked at the sleeping girls.

„Hotaru...be safe, thanks to you i'm still here, stay here so i don't dissapear i must reacuse the others..." with that she run out of the shrine turing into sailor moon...

* * *

><p>Mamoru stopped. He felt the link that told him Usagi transformed.<p>

„no...please...no, anything but that" he thought horrified. The castle shook once again. He knew she had to hurry and do everything to end this nightmare. He reached the end of the corridor and saw huge stone steps. His pocket started to glow and the brooch shot out of it and in hovered front of him .The guardian spirit of his sister showed herself, a worried look on her face

„prince...before you go you must know something..."


	12. Chapter 17

Mamoru blinked and watched as the tiny glowing spirit paced up and down in mid air.

„You must remember prince" she began turning suddenly to face him „that your sister is in much dark power, you alone will either be hurt or killed if you come too close to her. Your golden glow is strong but this dark power has consumed her and the way to save her has to be planned , if we don't you the princess and everyone will forever be lost."

A gush of wing hurlled down the hallway stairs , Mamoru grabbed the spirit in his palms and hid behind a huge pillar. The second it stopped , silence fell upon the castle. He opened his hands letting the tiny Futago float once again in front of him. She bowed.

„thank you, your kind as well as knoble" He smiled at her, his face sort of hurt from the lack of happiness in the past few days.

„it's my duty, you helped me,besides what kind of a person would I be if i didn't help my sister's guardian"

„prince, this is what she has too feel, the second her heart breaks.."

„wait, what?"

„her heart will have to break" She said quietly

„but that's insane if her heart breaks she"ll di..."

„die, or live..." she finished for him „if her old self is strong enough she will have her heart mended , if not then she will perish" anothert gust of wind ran through the corridors ,luckily for them the pillar was the perfect hiding place for now.

„your telling me that i came all this way to get some part of my family back just for her to die?"he looked at her angily , how could she not tell him that before, then he would have for sure found a way to save Futago, the spirit looked sadly into his face.

„prince let me explain, don't anger yourself , listen and try to understand, the second sun had the first contact with dark energy it attached it self to her heart, remember Fiore?" Mamor jumped at the name of his old friend who was taken advantage of by the ksinian (xanian?) flower. It grew inside his heart too, until Usagi helped him heal.

„But Fiore was saved he is now happy, well..."

„that was the flower of xanian...this is dark energy more powerfull then chaos we are talking about, we have to act fast if we ever want a chance to save the sun princess" she put her hands together, and started muttering quite fast under her breath, her tiny hands began to glow and made a strong beem of light hit the floor in front of Mamoru. He suddenly saw a person emerging out of the doorway made by the tiny sun. The light died down , and in front of Mamoru stood sailor moon, rubbing her head,closed eyes, still not realizing where she is. His heart leaped with joy at the sight of her and without any words he rushed in to hug her tightly. Usagi jumped a little, but noticing Mamoru, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and returned the hug as tightly as she could. She let go and punched him hard in the arm.

„that's for scaing me out of my mind" she said, Mamoru look at her rubbing his arm that she wasn't angry just , although her face seemed like it, he had her worried and he now realized how stupid he was just leaving a note.

„you have any idea how scared and worried i was, i'm loosing the girls and you just..." he cut her of by grabbing her arms and pulling her in for a kiss. She couldn't help it , her anger, worring was gone, at least for those precious few seconds. He pulled away putting his forehead on hers.

„forgive me, i didn't want to loose you too, that's why i didn't tell you, if anything would have happened to you...i would never forgive myself...i'm sorry" He hugged her again. The wing died down only to be replaced by distant flames . Usagi jumped when seeing this.

„mars..." she whipered

„yes..." suddenly the tiny spirit hovered next to her „she's using their powers, the gusts of wind , the shaking, she's starting to use the senshi powers" she turned to Mamoru" prince i know it's difficult, but we have to act, NOW, or all is lost, the princess will hel..."

„no!spirit why? i'll do this, don't let her be involved in this it's me my sister wants and i will hel.."

„not alone, i told you before she's too strong we need the silver and golden christal if you want any kind of hope in returing her too normal" She started to fade away, she grabbed her head in pain

„i...must return to my place...please i beg you...do it … togeth..." and with the last tiny breath she vanished in the brooch. Mamoru sighed , hid the brooch and looked into Usagi's face. He told her all he found out, the cave, their parents , everything,.

„so you telling me wise man was Petz's , your mother's husband, your father is Saphire and he tricked her into beliving we're the bad one's especially you?" He nodded. All around them they felt the senshi's energy used , like a child playing with toys. Usagi clenched her fists

„that's it i can't take it any more, my friends powers are not something you step on and use, how dare he use her, trick , lure them all, destroy a family, i'll kill him, we'll kill him once and for all, a save sun, her heart will not break, she was too good, and the good is still in her, she will live, she will"

Mamoru smiled weakly, knowing that their greatest challenge was in front of them, they touched their hands, light flowing through their bodies, turing them into queen and king forms.

„it ends now" he whispered entering the stair case which lead to Sun, tightening his gip on Usagi's hand.


End file.
